Gradual
by addtviictions
Summary: The shift in their relationship happened gradually, it was the nights at each other homes, the sleepovers. Quick One-Shot.


Honestly, I don't love this story. I wrote it when I had too many bottles of wine and just now got around to fixing some of it. But, i'll post it anyway.

Lately, my brain was working over-time. It has been one of the best and one of the most confusing few weeks of my life. After a very odd incident last week, today event's have been added to the list of things my brain just won't stop thinking about. They aren't things that I don't want to happen...necessarily. They are just not what I am use to.

For example, last week I had a sleepover with Maura 4 nights in a row. It wasn't even on purpose- it was just natural in the way it happened. But, was ultimately an accident. I didn't even realize it had been consecutive nights until night number 3.

The first night was spent eating Ma's lasagna while flipping over files and results. We had a pretty good night laughing over old stories and focusing on each other more than the files. After the food went cold, wine glasses replaced chop sticks in our hands. As soon as we paused to check the time, it was late. I crashed in the spare bedroom with a smile on my face.

The second night started off at the Robber. We had closed a tough case and as usual, we celebrated. As the night went on, more and more of our friends excused themselves for the night. Frankie was the last to leave and left us alone. Instantly, she asked if I wanted some wine back at her place. I agreed and an hour and a half later, we had finished almost 2 more bottles. Even more then that, we were sitting on her bed laughing hysterically. After spilling wine on my shirt, I had changed into my pajamas. I was wearing a tank top and boxers. Maura had changed in her bathroom while I changed in her bedroom. As soon as I realized my boxers must have shrunk in the wash somehow, she had come into the room. The boxers weren't just a little small, they were hilariously tiny. Technically, they fit but they were almost considered underwear length.

She had looked down the same as I had and were were in hysterics. Feeling a great buzz and laughing so hard had sent us reaching for the bed as we doubled over. We were starting to wind down as Maura let out a yawn. Smiling to each other, I said, "Maybe it's time we call it a night. I'll see you in the morning."

"You could stay in here tonight. You told me earlier at the Robber you had funny videos to show me and I want to laugh while this wine has me feeling fuzzy."

My eyebrows raised almost as soon as she was finished. "Um, okay, yeah. Light on or off?"

"Whichever you prefer."

Moments later found us closer than we had ever been while sharing a bed. Her arm was touching mine from shoulder to wrist while parts of our legs did also. I held my phone in my left hand while we laughed at the saved videos. I had chose to only keep the light on my side table on. After the chuckling settled down, Maura yawned and leaned her head onto my shoulder. I instantly paused and was grateful for the darkness. My eyes had grown with shock as a smirk formed on my face. Finishing the videos, I turned out the lights and was asleep a short while later.

Than, night number three. As odd as the previous night had ended, it wasn't going to be as odd as my realization on night number three. Getting off work late, I called Maura out of pure reflex. Before I caught on to just what I had done, she answered. "Hello, Jane."

Squinting my eyes in disbelief, I stumbled over my first few words. "Oh, um, Maura, hey what, I mean i'm off of work now. So, yeah." Could I sound anymore dumb?

"Oh, yes. It's late, Are you headed home now?"

"Yeah, I'm driving there now. Frankie took Jo earlier today so it's just me."

"Oh! Yes, are you wanting company? Is that why you called?" Her 'oh" came out much more louder than her other words had.

"Oh, um, that's fine. I haven't had dinner, I mean I haven't eaten dinner. Have you?"

"No, I haven't been hungry until just a bit ago. See you in 30 minutes?"

Scratching my head in pure confusion, I agreed quietly before hanging up. After replaying the phone call, I pulled up into my apartment's parking space. Pulling my keys out of the ignition, it hit me. Tonight would be night number 3 that I had slept in the same house as Maura. I knew her plans were to sleepover due to the time. I had gotten off later and called her immediately. Calling this late was not appropriate. Taking my phone out of my pocket, I checked the time I had called, 10:38 pm. That is not the time you call your friends to 'hang out.' That was when you called a special someone, to "hang out."

I had called Maura and invited her to come over at almost 11 pm. That's why she practically screamed oh on the phone. She was just as surprised by my phone call and invitation as I had been. Just as I thought, we watched a movie, ate some takeout, and we both agreed to go to bed. After spending most of the night cursing myself for the phone call, I refused to spend anytime dissecting the fact this was the second night in a row Maura and I had shared a bed.

After I had successfully banished my train of thought, something odd happened.

Maura and I were laying in bed, both facing the only window in my bedroom.

I felt the bed moving for a few seconds and then Maura lay her arm over my waist. Stopping myself from bolting out of bed, I held my breathe. Finally letting it go, Maura moved her hand to tuck under my stomach.

I didn't know what to think about all of this. I felt myself start to prepare for the intense inner battle this was going to bring on. It was like I was staring at a wall so tall that I didn't know what was on the other side and every time something happened with Maura and I, a brick feel down. Sick and tired of thinking, I feel asleep.

The fourth night, I brought it up. We had been at Maura's because she asked if I could look at her clogged sink.

Around 7pm, I jokingly said if I stayed the night it would be the 4th night in a row.

She was sipping tea and paused just as it was lifted to her lips. Taking her time, she smiled and asked me if it was a bad thing.

My hands were currently occupied in the sink, so I turned my entire torso towards her.

We made eye contact and I reassured her that, Of course it wasn't. That is was just odd.

But, tonight's events had thrown me. We hadn't talked about last week more than the initial remarks.

But after an upsetting visit from her mother, Maura and I found ourselves hugging on her couch. Her cheeks were tinted light pink and her eyes were red from the tears. We talked for a bit, why her mom was never emotionally available to bond with. Why she hasn't seen her father in years, even why her parent's were interested in adoption in the first place. She had told me things that had my heart breaking for her. But, the things she did tell me bonded me to her even more. I know she hasn't told some of these things to anyone, ever. That fact had me wanting to hold her in my arms forever.

We had already been hugging for a few moments, when she must have noticed how close we were. Both of our legs had been crossed to prevent space between us. Her arms were curled under my own with her hands on my back. I was rubbing her back with one hand, and kneading her waist with my other. She pulled away abruptly and smiled at me after looking me up and down.

Embarrassed, I instantly tried to pull all the way out of the embrace.

But, she didn't let me. She leaned over to the coffee table and clicked on a tv show. Settling back into my arms fully, she leaned us back while slightly turning.

Now, she had her back on my right shoulder and my arms were tightly wound around her waist, anchored by her hands. I loved this feeling.

I loved how she felt in my arms and under my hands.

Her hands were slowly caressing my own back and forth and I nuzzled her neck.

After connecting my nose with her neck, I heard her sigh. Some could even call it a whimper.

"This is nice," she said.

Smiling to myself, I agreed.

"We should do this more often, I feel so.. Content," I spoke quietly.

She was out of my arms quickly and turned around to make eye contact with me.

I could see her whole face come to life with happiness. Her eyes widened with a shimmer and her cheeks rounded due to her large smile, she was beautiful. It was apparent. It was addicting to see. And to think I made that happen with one little thought? Someone could get spoiled on this.

I'm sure it came out louder than she intended, but I found that cuter than anything. "Jane Rizzoli! To say things like that!"

She settled back into my arms without another word. We watched TV mindlessly for about 15 minutes when she spoke again.

"You don't even have to ask. I would much prefer this position or similar ones when sitting on the couch. I find the closer you are to me, the better I feel."

It was my turn to be elated by a confession. I squeezed her a bit harder as my hands went from her front, to her hips. I wanted to push my luck tonight. I felt daring, brave even now.

Her words sent courage rushing through my veins. Resulting to making a joke, I spoke up. "Well, hah, um, you know if we are ever too close just tell me."

I had half assed a laugh, I felt her hips wiggle a little. My hands turned hot and my heart started beating faster when I felt it. "You can never be too close to me, Jane. I love it when you're touching me."

My blood was somehow moving faster in my veins, my heart sounding like a hum now i'm sure. I pulled on her hips to have her back up into me all the way.

I leaned into her ear and whispered. It came out a lot deeper than I had thought it would of, But it did the trick.

"You don't know what you're asking for, M."

Her head tilted to the side as my mouth made contact with her neck.

A tiny kiss at first was followed eventually by me marking my territory. I could feel her pulse under my lips and I have never felt so excited. I nipped softly at her neck as I pulled her her blouse out from under her skirt. My fingertips made contact with her hip bones and her skin.

The skin under my fingers was the softest things I've ever felt. It was warm and as soft as a baby's. I can't believe what was happening. I had my hands on Maura.

And definitely not in a friendly way.

"I know exactly what I'm asking for, Jane. It's the only thing I think of when you're this close. It's the only thing I have been thinking about for awhile."

Moving up her neck, I bit her earlobe and was gifted the tiniest whimper. My whole body was buzzing with awareness. I was violently aware that this was Maura. That this person was the most important person in my life.

"What exactly have you been thinking of?" I whispered in her ear.

Taking my hands, Maura slowly guided them higher. She took her time. My hands felt the skin over her stomach, the hardness of her ribs, but she didn't stop there. My hands, which were still under her shirt, were guided upwards until she stopped our hands on top of her breasts. She squeezed our hands and pressed them into her as hard as she could. Her head fell back onto my shoulder as my mouth found her neck again.

"You, detective. Touching me in any way I could talk you into. But, specifically, you touching me places you have never before. I want you to touch me everywhere."

Taking my mouth off her neck, I couldn't help the child like grin that spread across my face. Could Maura actually want the same things I hadn't dared to accept? Instead of asking, I took my hands out from under hers and moved them under her bra. Feeling her bare breasts fill my hands, I was shaking.

"I want to touch you in the places that will let me know if you want this just as much as I do."

Massaging her under her bra, her words came out in pants, broken sentences.

"Mmmm, Yes, Jane. That's what… I want."

Turning her head to reach my ear, she spoke.

"I can assure you my wetness at this moment will tell you that this is exactly want. I want you to put your hand in my panties, Jane. I want you inside me."


End file.
